


As You Say

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Possibly Also Some More Smut, SMUTTY SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi accidentally reveals a certain preference to Sakura. How she reacts to it is not what he expected.





	As You Say

“Just where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Kakashi froze halfway through the act of getting out of the bed, his good eye swiveling to where Sakura had just appeared in the doorway, hands on hips and one brow raised in disapproval. He eyed the distance between her and his bed, comparing it to the distance between the bed and the window. Could he make it before she caught him? He was faster but he was also injured. 

Sakura, it seemed, knew exactly what he intended to do. They both moved at the same moment, he making a mad dash for freedom and she determined to keep him here for further healing. As he had feared, his leg betrayed him. Sakura caught him as his fingertips brushed the glass pane, slamming him forward in to it instead of allowing him time to slip it open. He hadn’t even had time to turn his head, only tilt it up so his throat lay flush against the window while she pressed him forward with nothing more than one hand. His own hands scrabbled at the wall, unable to push back against her monstrous strength. 

“You nearly bled out from that wound,” Sakura growled behind his head. Kakashi shivered at the darkness in her tone. “So you march yourself right back to that bed and _stay there_ if you want to keep both your legs. Because otherwise I will break them both for you. Again.” 

Kakashi swallowed hard as the pressure let up between his shoulder blades and straightened up to almost his full height, shuffling his feet. It had been quite a long time since anyone had held him in such a manner, commanded him with such a tone. He was half-loopy with painkillers that were barely working and entirely unprepared for his reaction to what had just happened. 

“Now, Kakashi,” Sakura snapped. He jumped a little, body automatically moving to obey. He fought with his head, trying desperately not to slip in to a role he hadn’t been able to indulge in for years. It absolutely would not do for his proclivities to show themselves here with her, of all people. Just because he had inappropriate dreams about his former student with alarming regularity did not mean that she had any inclination towards enjoying the subject of said dreams. It was just – she was so strong. Incredibly strong. Strong enough to hold someone like him down even if he struggled. 

With a shiver, Kakashi slipped between the sheets of his bed, pulling the blankets up and bunching them around his waist to hide his thoughts from her. He forced himself to hold still as she glared at him suspiciously, coming over to stand beside the bed. He frowned when her deceptively delicate fingers grasped the IV line that he had removed in preparation of his escape attempt. 

“No,” he muttered under his breath. He hated needles. The feeling of them sliding inside his flesh was uncomfortable and set off his preservation instincts. He was always constantly on edge with an IV in his arm. Sakura, however, did not seem to care about that. When it came to his health, she didn’t care that it made him uncomfortable. She cared that it made him better. 

“You need your IV,” she said. “Hold still so I can put it back in.”

Contrary to what he was told, Kakashi snatched his hand away with a glower. He knew that she would inevitably win this battle but that didn’t mean he had to make it easy for her. Matching his glower, she reached for his hand again, only for him to jerk it in a different direction. She huffed. 

“This would be so much easier for both of us if you just cooperated!” 

Kakashi ignored her, continuing to dodge any attempts made towards him with that needle in her hand. Finally Sakura had enough. He hadn’t expected her to drop the needle and reach out with both hands. Suddenly he found himself flat on his back with both wrists caged in her fists, held beside his head. He stared at the woman above him in wide eyed shock while she looked down at him with steely determination on her face. He barely kept a whimper held back as he made one last feeble attempt to pull his limbs from her grasp.

“STAY. STILL.” 

Kakashi’s entire body froze on instinct, going liquid against the sheets as his lips parted and his eyes lowered submissively, murmuring, “Yes mistress.” 

A beat of silence followed in which the words he had just uttered and the connotation they implied slowly filtered in to Kakashi’s brain. Heat burst in his face as shame filled him. He could feel the heavy weight of Sakura’s stunned gaze as neither of them spoke or moved. His breathing sped up and his pulse fluttered in his neck like a hummingbird. He watched from the corner of his eye as Sakura slowly, inch by inch, lowered her head to look at where the covers had shifted around during their struggle to reveal his ultimate embarrassment. He was so hard that he was tenting his hospital pants and two thick blankets. 

It felt like forever before Sakura removed her grip on his wrists, one finger at a time, and stood up. Kakashi remained in the position she left him for a few moments, too mortified to move. When he was able to lower his hands he cupped them over his damning evidence of arousal. 

Sakura looked up when he whispered, “Can I please go?” He’d never felt so small in his life. This was one of those parts of himself that almost never saw the light of day and, out of everyone he knew, he hated that it was her that had discovered him. He didn’t want to know how many versions of the word ‘pervert’ were running through her mind. He couldn’t help what he liked, even if he hadn’t found a partner he was comfortable being vulnerable enough with to enjoy it in too many years to count. 

After an eternity of staring at him Sakura nodded just a tiny bit. Immediately he burst in to motion, scrambling out of the bed and through the window in less than the blink of an eye. The chakra blockers in the drugs he had been given prevented him from appearing at home instantly but he found he was almost glad for the panicked race across the rooftops. The wind cooled his raging blush, although he was sure it would never go away entirely, and the run used up some of the nervous energy that panic was still circulating through his veins. 

Kakashi spent the next four weeks studiously avoiding Haruno Sakura. The one time he found himself forced to take a mission with her he spent the entire three days hiding behind Genma and refusing to meet her eyes. Master of the shinobi ways that he was, Kakashi ensured that they were never left alone and that he was never closer to her than fifteen feet away. He had no idea what her reaction was to all of this, if she was smug or disgusted or amused. He never once looked at her to see whether she even cared about the separation he enforced. Genma, on the other hand, seemed a little annoyed that Kakashi was stuck to him like glue the entire mission and made sure to leave him with the mission report when they got back to the village. Grateful for an excuse to make himself scarce, Kakashi took the papers and ran. 

It wasn’t just that he felt like his privacy had been invaded through his own actions. It was the fact that he and Sakura had built an amazing friendship since she had finally reached adulthood a few birthdays back and he knew it was him that had ruined it. He mourned the loss of that friendship. He’d felt closer to her than even Gai despite his unrequited feelings for her, ones he hoped she hadn’t guessed at. Arousal did not always equal romantic attraction, any good medic should know that. 

Kakashi had planned on making a good attempt at avoiding Sakura for the rest of his life. However, he had apparently forgotten the mile-wide stubborn streak she had and her propensity for ‘working things out’, as she called it. So when he came home from a 3 AM mind-clearing walk to find her waiting for him in his living room, Kakashi found himself wholly unprepared.

He gaped at her while the door swung itself shut behind him. She looked back at him calmly, legs crossed in a prim manner and torso settled back in to the corner of his squishy couch cushions. She had turned on the table lamp behind her, giving her pink hair an ethereal halo that would have made his mouth go dry except that it already was dry from seeing her outfit. She wore a beautiful wrap dress with a plunging neckline, exposing her collarbones but covering her down to her ankles. The tips of black shoes poked out from under the dark material. In the light of the lamp he couldn't properly distinguish if her dress was black, dark blue, or something else. He didn’t particularly care either. 

“Kakashi.” Her voice was firm, commanding, the sort of tone he would expect from someone addressing their troops before battle. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to. “You’ve been very good at avoiding me but it has to stop.” 

He said nothing in return, simply stood there with his arms at his sides and his eyes helplessly latched on to hers. He was supposed to be one of the most elite ninja in the village. What was it about this one person that made him quiver?

“I think we should talk about what happened in the hospital,” Sakura continued. When she blinked at him slowly he took note that her eyes had been done up with a sultry, smoky effect. Her lips were painted a deep shade of red.

Kakashi had just enough strength in him to shake his head weakly. He didn’t want to talk about it. He never wanted to talk about it. She raised a single eyebrow at him, perfectly sculpted in such a manner that told him she had shaped them deliberately. For some reason Sakura was dressed to the nines, looking her absolute best. 

“Allow me to rephrase. We are going to talk about what happened in the hospital.” Somehow she managed to bleed even more steel in to her tone and he felt his knees shake before he locked them in place, hoping she hadn’t seen. 

He watched in trepidation as Sakura uncrossed her legs with a delicate movement and rose to her feet. She came towards him one slow step at a time, her hands lifting to the tie keeping her wrap dress in place. 

“Do you know what I think Kakashi? I think you like it when someone else is in charge. I think you like being dominated by a strong woman.” The tie came loose and the material fell to her sides, billowing out behind her like an open robe. Kakashi nearly choked on his tongue when he saw what she was wearing underneath. 

The shoes were actually boots that came up almost to her knees. A skirt so tiny that it almost counted as a belt hugged her hips, the leather shining in the low light, drawing his eyes to the hitch of her every step. The corset was a dream made mostly of sheer red lace that barely contained her chest. What truly rooted him to the spot was that she had paired the ensemble with her kunai holster. It should have looked ridiculous and out of place. Yet all it said to him was that she was aware of her power, even dressed in such delicacies, and she was prepared to use it. 

The dress slid sinuously from her shoulders to bundle on the floor behind her and Sakura continued to walk towards him, confidence practically dripping off of her. She caught his eye and held it by the force of her expression alone. Then she licked her lips. 

“Is that what you want, Kakashi? Do you want me to dominate you?” His eyes widened impossibly as she stepped right up in to his personal space, pressing as close as possible without actually allowing their bodies to touch. “Do you want me to hold you down and take my pleasure from you?” 

Control flew out the window with the single whimper that passed his lips. When Sakura smirked he knew he had lost. He wasn’t even sure anymore what it was he was trying to win. Or resist. He didn’t know anything but the shape of her lips as she stepped away from him again, returning to the couch where she perched herself in the same position he had found her when he arrived. 

When she beckoned him forward with the crook of one finger Kakashi did not even think to disobey. His locked knees stumbled the first two steps but he managed to catch himself and was almost walking decently straight when she suddenly held up a flat palm, halting him in his tracks. He waited in silence with an anxious expression. 

“Strip,” she commanded. He gaped. Her eyes narrowed. “Strip! Now!” she barked the commands at him as if he were a dog and a shiver rushed down his spine. 

His hands rose to his flak vest of their own accord, drawing the zipper down and allowing the garment to slide off of him in a parody of the way her dress had slid from her. He paid no attention to the sound of his pocketsful of weaponry hitting the floor, only reached down to flick open the strap of his thigh holster. That too was out of his mind the moment it left his body. Sakura watched him unwind his wrappings, her eyes trained on the sharp angles of his ankles and the arch of his feet. When the way was clear he untied the string of his uniform pants, his hips catching the material in a tantalizing manner before gravity took them and he kicked them away. 

His fingers hesitated at the hem on his shirt. His mask was attached to it and to remove it would be to expose his face. In the end he decided it came down to trust. If he trusted her enough to let her take control the way he had been dreaming about for so long, then he trusted her enough to reveal the secret that had been a common rumor in the village for most of his life. The lycra peeled off of his torso like a second skin, revealing him to her hot gaze inch by inch as he pulled it up with a showman’s deliberate slowness. Then it passed over his head, he shook out his hair, and he was more exposed than he’d ever been before. Even while still wearing his underwear. 

Sakura drank in his features with hunger in her expression, making him swallow harshly. The bobbing of his Adam’s apple drew her eye, prompting her to give him an approving twitch of her brows before gesturing to the one remaining piece of cloth he had on. With his face out in the open air, Kakashi could almost care less about baring this last part of him. The boxers fell with little fanfare. His cock stood to attention, heavy and full, already with one glistening bead of precum at the tip. Kakashi stood as still as possible as he was observed in silence for a very long moment. Then Sakura met his gaze and spoke at last. 

“Good boy,” she murmured. His face broke out in a blush that almost rivaled the one he had experienced at the hospital. Good boy indeed. Then Sakura rose from the couch and pointed him towards the hallways. “You may show me to your room.” 

His feet were silent as he padded down the hall and slipped in to his bedroom. He wondered if he should turn the light on but he hadn’t been told to. The moon was plenty bright anyway with the curtains pulled back so he simply waited next to the bed and Sakura came towards him, his eye roving once again over the outfit she wore. In all the times he had imagined this, he had somehow never thought to picture her in lingerie. He’d been missing out, apparently. She removed her boots while he watched. It did nothing to detract from the sexiness she was exuding.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully and then do as I say,” Sakura said, bringing his attention to her painted lips. “I wanted you to kneel in the center of the bed. You will spread your knees as far apart as you can and you will cross your arms behind your back. Do it.”

Kakashi had never gotten on a bed so fast in his life. As instructed, he placed himself in the very center of the mattress, suddenly very glad that he didn’t sleep on a traditional futon. He spread his knees almost far enough to sink in to a split and brought his arms behind himself, his hands both gripping the opposite elbow. When he looked up she graced him with an approving smile. 

“I want you to pick a safe word for me, Kakashi. Choose wisely,” she warned. “If you say this word I will stop and this will be over. Don’t make it something you will say accidentally.” 

He shifted ever so slightly, some of his blush returning as he spoke for the first time since returning home, “Hospital.” Her eyes flickered with amusement. 

“Very well. Now, a few rules.” All amusement dropped from her face and he quivered under the sudden intensity of her gaze. “You will refer to me only as Mistress. You will not cum without my permission. You have my permission to speak but if I decide to tell you not to then I will expect you not to make a single noise. If you break a rule I will punish you in any way I see fit. Do you agree with my terms?” 

He nodded frantically before choking out, “Yes Mistress.” She grinned and climbed up on to the bed so that she was standing on the mattress in front of him. 

“Good.” One small hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and gently guided him forward, pressing his nose right against her groin. “To start I think I’ll allow you a light snack.” 

Even through the skirt he could smell her, a thick intoxicating scent that had him twitching against the bedcovers. With his hands behind his back he had severely limited mobility and wondered how he would do this. He didn’t want to ask permission for movement. Not yet. Instead he lowered his head to nose the bottom of the leather skirt, pushing it up towards her waist. His mouth watered when this revealed the fact that she wore no panties underneath. Lord, she’d been sitting on his couch without underwear on. He’d never let anyone sit in that spot again. 

Kakashi was thrilled by the small moan he drew from her with the first touch of his tongue. He traced her slit from end to end, flicking against her clit briefly, then delved inside as deep as he could. She moaned louder to feel him inside her, eagerly slurping up the juices she was already producing. He found himself instantly addicted to the taste of her and pressing forward to try and reach deeper. 

It had only been a minute or so before the hand in his hair tugged him away and he whined in the back of his throat. His head was snapped back to look up at her. She had a single eyebrow raised. 

“Disobedient already?” she asked mildly. 

“No Mistress,” he whispered. “You taste good.” 

“Perhaps if you’re good I’ll let you have another taste,” she said. “Now, on your back. Hands above your head.” 

He lay down as she asked, stretching his arms up and crossing his wrists over each other. He wasn’t expecting her to form hand signs. He certainly wasn’t expecting her to produce a kage bunshin. The clone settled above his head and clasped his wrists with her hands, trapping them there. He met her eye and gaze an experimental tug. He couldn’t even move so much as an inch. His cock twitched and his breath stuttered to know that she could keep him in place so effortlessly. 

Then he cried out as a set of small teeth nipped him harshly on the inside of his right thigh. He looked down himself to see that, while he had been distracted by the clone, the original had crawled down to settle herself between his legs. She turned her head and nipped him on the left thigh, sucking on the spot to draw out a slight bruise. He would have matching marks tomorrow for sure. He watched in anticipation as she pulled away and hovered her painted lips over where he really hoped she was going. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and, with a grin, she passed right over it and pressed a delicate kiss to his belly. 

He groaned and his hips started to shift, but the clone had him by his stretched arms and the original Sakura pressed down on his hips. He found his body entirely immobilized while he was tortured by a string of kisses that came within a hairsbreadth of where he wanted them to, always almost there but never quite touching. No matter how he strained against the hands holding him he couldn’t shift himself enough to get contact. His breath came in labored pants as he closed his eyes and whimpered. 

“Please,” he said quietly. “Please Mistress.” The kisses paused.

“Hmm, since you asked so politely. Good manners do deserve a reward after all.” 

This time his cry was almost a scream as her hot mouth took almost all of him inside in one go, her tongue gliding down his length and pressing against the vein on his underside as she drew back up. He made unintelligible noise as she circled the smooth head and babbled incoherently as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked him back down. When she hummed as if she, too, were enjoying herself epithets dropped from his lips without pause and his eyes squeezed shut tightly. He gulped in air, wondering if he would ever breathe properly again. 

“Oh fuck, _Sakura_ ,” he whispered. Immediately the heat of her mouth was gone and cold air rushed in to replace her. Confused, he looked down to see her shaking her head with disapproval in her expression. 

“Ah-ah, that’s a bad boy, Kakashi, breaking my rule. What did I tell you to call me?”

He stared at her with wide, sorry eyes as he said, “Mistress. I’m sorry Mistress, I didn’t mean to.” She shook a finger at him. 

“You still broke a rule,” she pointed out. “Which means you must be punished. Return to your knees in the same position you were in before.”

Her clone poofed out of existence and she slid away from between his knees, allowing him to scramble to follow her orders. He didn’t need to be told to spread his knees and grip his elbows behind his back again. For a moment he thought she meant to make him eat her again and he thought it wasn’t much of a punishment at all to do something he had enjoyed. Then she walked around the bed and settled on to the mattress behind him, out of sight. 

A hand on the back of his neck bade him to lean forward, so he did. When it kept pushing he kept leaning. He ended up with his face pressed in to the mattress and his ass up in the air, arms uncomfortable and inaccessible behind his back. He’d never been in a more vulnerable position in his life. He’d also never been this hard in his life. Sakura kept pressure on the base of his neck with one hand. With the other – 

He jumped as something soft yet hard suddenly cracked against his ass with a noise that sounded incredibly loud in the silent room. His ass cheek stung and his mouth fell open against the sheets as he realized that Sakura had just _spanked_ him. His whole body jerked when she did it again and this time he could sense the tiny bit of chakra she had gathered in her palm. This was his punishment so she wanted it to hurt but obviously not too much. It was well within the parameters of things he could handle. 

She brought her hand down on him three more times, causing him to spasm and push back against her restraining hand each time, before pausing and running her hand soothing across the tender cheek she had just abused. 

“You may sit up,” she said in a firm voice. He did, turning his head from her gaze without unwinding his arms. She hadn’t said he could. “Look at me Kakashi.”

He reluctantly brought his face back to the front. She gave him a tender look to see the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and raised a thumb to wipe one of them away.

“You remember your safe word, yes?” He nodded. “Good. You took your punishment so well. You’re forgiven. I want you to lay down on your back again. Now.” The business in her tone had him laying down in less than a second flat, ignoring the sting in his buttock. He might be able to convince her to heal it after their play. He might not. He was incredibly aroused either way. 

Sakura nodded approvingly when he raised his arms again and crossed his wrists. He was nothing if not a quick learner. This time, however, she neither made a clone nor settled between his knees. Instead she crawled up and swung a leg over him and pulled up her skirt so that she was straddling his head, her core hovering just above his face. 

“I don’t think you deserve a reward but I think I’d rather enjoy having you service me,” she told him. “If I’m satisfied then I will allow you your release as well.”

He needed no further urging then a single nod before he raised his head and stuck out his tongue, immediately delving as deeply into her center as he possibly could, chasing the moans he had earned from her last time. Sakura lowered herself so that he wouldn’t have to keep his neck extended and he repaid her kindness by suckling on her clit, drawing a shuddering cry from her gorgeous mouth. His tongue flicked against her and she ground her hips down, riding his face. He moaned in to her, drinking her honey down like water and wishing he had a hand to plunge inside. His fingers could reach father than his tongue after all. 

Kakashi alternated between deep strokes along her inside and circling her clit while she thrashed above him. She rolled her hips down on him every time his tongue slipped inside, grinding his nose in to her pearl for that dual stimulation. As he felt her thighs begin to quiver he kept to that rhythm, moaning helplessly as he chased her release, wanting nothing more than to make her fall apart. 

Finally she clenched around his tongue and cried out sharply, her hands pressed against the wall above his bed and her head thrown back in ecstasy. Kakashi felt warmth coil in his gut and desperately schooled every muscle in his body in to obedience, trying with all his might not to cum just from watching this goddess above him. He pushed his tongue deeper and pressed his nose against her harder, trying to take her as high as possible, to do as best as he could with the limited resources he had. 

When the spasms were almost over Sakura slumped down and slid to the side, breathing heavily with a dopey grin on her face. Kakashi wished he had permission to move. He wanted to run his hand down her sides and peel that corset off of her. He wanted to feast on her breasts as he had feasted on her pussy. He wanted to spend hours at the worship of her body, obeying every command she had for him. 

“Well,” she gasped when she was finally able to speak. “I can certainly say I’m satisfied. Looks like you’ve earned something nice.” He watched eagerly as she shimmied out of her skirt, leaving the corset to tantalize him with its hidden treasures but tossing aside the holster that he could now see was empty.

Then he swallowed harshly as she straddled him again, this time across his waist. She grinned down at him with her pink hair falling in messy curtains around her while she reached between them and took him in hand. He jerked, his mouth parting to allow him to pant in anticipation. Sakura guided his cock to her opening and rubbed him through the wetness there, teasing him. His whole body quivered with want. 

“Please fuck Mistress please oh Mistress please please,” Kakashi babbled continuously, his head falling back without breaking eye contact. Sakura leaned forward, pressing him to her without actually allowing him to enter. Her free hand reached above his head to clasp his wrists and he wondered how she knew so exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be held down. He wanted her to force him to stay in place while he fought to chase his end. His mind had devolved in to an endless loop of wanting but he was so far beyond aroused he could think of nothing else. 

He moaned so loud it tore at his throat when Sakura finally sank down on him, her still spasming core drawing him in like he belonged there. The hand that had been guiding him now free, Sakura shifted so that each of her hands was holding each of his wrists. Then she began to move. 

Kakashi was hard pressed not to cum from the first thrust. She was warm and tight and soaking wet. She felt three times more incredible than he had ever imagined she might. And she hadn’t given him permission to finish yet. Within half a minute he was sobbing desperately, arching against her hold with his arousal increasing in waves every time she forced him down. Sakura rode him with abandon, changing the tempo from slow to fast with no pattern, sometimes gently taking him inside and sometimes slamming their hips together to draw shouts from them both. 

“Shit I’m so close again,” Sakura muttered, her eyes falling closed. Kakashi whined. He wanted to cum too. He _needed_ to cum. 

“Mistress I need–oh god–please let me–Mistress _please_ –” He tried to communicate what he needed but every time he started a sentence she would rock back down on to him and he would lose his concentration. 

He felt her clenching around him for the second time, her body drawing taut, and he stopped trying to speak, just thrust his hips up in desperation, chasing, chasing, chasing…

“Cum for me, Kakashi,” Sakura breathed, only moments away from her own release.

He saw white. He might have screamed but he couldn’t be sure. His back arched so hard off the bed it lifted his partner in the midst of her own orgasm. Kakashi rode the waves of pleasure like a drowning man clinging to driftwood, adrift in the sea without end in sight. Nothing existed but the hands on his wrists, anchoring him to the earth, and the point where their bodies connected.

When he came back to himself, slowly, Kakashi became aware of Sakura collapsed on his chest. His hands were still above his head, hers fisted in his hair. He blinked rapidly, bringing the room back in to focus. The shadows on the ceiling were growing lighter as dawn drew near, the sun giving some thought to poking its head over the horizon. Kakashi realized that he was exhausted. He’d been up most of the night for one reason or another and now all he wanted was to sleep with his arms around the woman there with him. 

Sakura hummed when he leaned down to nuzzle against her hair. He smiled and dropped his head back to the mattress.

“May I bring my arms down now?” he asked quietly. She hummed again snuggling closer. 

“Mmmm, been such a good boy,” she murmured to his pectorals. “Can hold me now.” 

He did as she suggested and asked, “Can I call you Sakura now?” He got a simple nod this time. “I didn’t know you could make solid clones, Sakura.” She lifted her head with what looked to be a great effort and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“ _That_ is what you’re commenting on?” she demanded. She sounded incredibly affronted. Kakashi grinned stupidly. 

“We can have the big conversations tomorrow,” he proposed. “After some sleep.” 

Sakura rolled this around in her mind for a moment before acquiescing. She crawled up a little bit so that she could reach far enough to draw him in to a slow, languid kiss. He might have been reading in to things but Kakashi hoped he wasn’t wrong in taking away the impression that Sakura was interested in pursuing something more with him. Something deeper than just this. He was grinning stupidly still when they separated. Then he frowned when she started giggling, laying her head back down on his chest. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked. She tittered again before answering, 

“Our first kiss!” 

Kakashi blinked, then laughed lightly as well as he realized she was right. After everything they had just done it seemed strange that only now were they sharing their first kiss.

Slowly their giggles faded away as they both closed their eyes, sleep overtaking them. 

The sun rose while they slept, bathing the room in the gold light of dawn and beginning a new day as they began a new chapter in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish you knew what Sakura was thinking during all this? Good news! You can find out! "As I Say" is a retelling of this story from Sakura's point of view, now posted for all you thirsty folk to enjoy!


End file.
